


i don't even know your name

by ohms_cap_from_the_gifted (taekooks_utopia1230)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note (Movies), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Death Note References, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Krist is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, singto is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekooks_utopia1230/pseuds/ohms_cap_from_the_gifted
Summary: [death note au]where singto lost his memory of the death note and falls for L.but what will happen when he regains his memory?will he choose love?or the death note?





	i don't even know your name

**Author's Note:**

> based on au posted by @KRISTTOPIA on twitter!!  
> plot differs slightly from the original death note, partly cuz it's been so long since i've watched it >< please pardon any mistakes!!!  
> ENJOY!

krist watched on from his beloved office chair as singto packed his stuff to leave for the night. that stupid girl is here to fetch him again. what a sorry excuse for a singer. or was she a model? either way, krist doesn't give a damn about that stupid girl. she's only getting in the way. 

in the way of what? 

the investigation of course.

krist is very very sure that singto was kira. it's just that singto must've found a way to erase his memories related to the death note. singto is probably pretending to play the defense card in order to be a step ahead of krist. krist knows that. he also knows that singto probably has something big planned.

but to be completely honest, for some reason, krist prefers things to remain as it is now.

 

 

singto picked up his briefcase and stole another glance at L, the head of the Kira investigation. But he found that L was already watching him intently. he knows he should be rattled, but he has long since realized that he enjoys the attention from the other a lot.

singto isn't dumb. he knows of L's suspicions of him being kira even though he doesn't make it very obvious. he'll just have to prove his innocence by capturing kira, who he believes to be the head of technology development at the yotsuba corporation.

"L, i'm leaving now."

"off on a date with that stupid girl? i swear, as a friend, a person with your intellect definitely deserves someone better than that girl. why are you even dating someone like her?"

L had a point. why was he dating her? he was a superfan, yes, but dating her was a totally different thing. he didn't even have feelings for her. he would rather be dating L. heck, he doesn't even know L's name, yet he is already head over heels for him.

there was just something so endearing in the way he only wears white shirts, the way he's always barefoot no matter where he goes, the way he loved eating only sweet desserts, the way he snuggles so comfortably into his chair and last but not least, the way he's always secretly insecure when it comes to his fragile friendship with singto.

sometimes, singto would wonder what it would be like if they weren't hunting for kira and met under different circumstances. would they fall in love? would they be dating? what would L be like when he isn't in his condescending detective mood? is L the affectionate type or the cool type? he bet that he could get L all flustered by showering him with the compliments and love and attention he knew L deserved.

truth be told, singto was so far gone that he would do anything to make L happy. but they were hunting for kira. he knew that capturing kira is L's number one priority now, so he'll wait. after all this kira business is over, he would ask L out, and hopefully L would accept.

but for now, he can only hope and dream.

 

 

"watari! surveillance footage of the front door," krist said, sulkily sipping on his juicebox. in the blink of an eye, the old man was at his laptop, clicking away and pulling up the surveillance footage of the front door. krist's grip on his juicebox tightened as he saw Stupid Girl latching herself onto singto, desperate to get his attention. but to krist's relief, singto didn't react much to it. he almost seemed bored of Stupid Girl.

that was a good thing. "he can't afford to be distracted from the investigation," krist reasoned with himself.

 

 

"WE GOT HIM! L! WE FINALLY CAUGHT KIRA! WE GOT HIM!" singto cheered as the police officers handcuffed the man and dragged him to one of the many police cars involved in the ambush.

L looked back at him and gave him a small smile. it wasn't much, but it made singto's heart explode with joy. finally... they could finally-

wait, isn't that the death note the man owned? 

it was on the asphalt, waiting for someone to pick it up. singto glanced at L to see his reaction, but L's gaze was unfocused and distracted as he was deep in thought. singto glanced back at the death note and went to pick it up. he would be the one to pass it to L. L won, kira lost, and singto wants to be the one to congratulate L for his success by handing him the death note.

however, just as his fingers grazed the black leather cover of the death note, he was hit with memories. memories of him using the death note. from the day he picked it up, to the day he intentionally lost his memory of the death note to deceive L. he was kira. this death note belonged to him. L was his nemesis.

L is supposed to be his nemesis, and it broke singto's heart to pieces. how did he fall in love with the one person he despised the most? how did this happen?

"singto?"

it's so hard to believe that months ago, he would do anything to get L's name so that he could kill him. now, he would do anything to get L's name just because he was in love with him. 

what's wrong with him?

 

 

“singto?”

something's wrong. 

krist took a step closer and saw singto with the death note in his shaky hands. 

for a split second, krist saw singto as kira and all his hatred returned. but the image vanished as soon as it appeared when singto looked up at krist, looking so broken and distraught.

“singto, what’s wrong?” 

singto looked back down at the death note and shook his head. 

before krist could process what was going on, singto shot up from his crouched position on the asphalt and pushed krist away before sprinting off in the opposite direction.

 

 

singto was devastated. it's been 3 weeks since he distanced himself from L. he needed time to figure himself out. but the longer he avoided L, the more he realized how much he had fallen for him. he couldn't bring himself to hate L anymore. 

“my God, when shall we carry out your grand mission? you've postponed it for 3 weeks already. shouldn't we rid the world of that nosy detective as soon as possible?” the prosecutor/hand of kira pointed out, smirking. 

“yea, kira! get rid of L!” ryuk exclaimed, clapping his hands while bouncing in the air in excitement.

singto raised his hand and they both instantly went silent.

he thought of his options. there were 2 in mind, but both involved killing off someone. why was it so hard for him to make a decision? 

death note? 

or love?

both meant the world to him. 

it shouldn't be this hard to choose.

right?

 

 

krist wasn’t doing very well either. watari was beyond concerned. krist already ate too little on a daily basis and had little to no sleep, but things were getting out of hand since singto went under the radar. 

so when singto sent him a message to meet him at an abandoned building without anyone following, he was out the door before watari could even blink. 

he knew he was headed straight to his death, but he then realized that death might be far better than the way he was living now, without singto. 

“L, you're here, you came.” krist heard singto before he saw him. alarms went off in his mind but he shook it off. if he were to die today, at least he would die by singto's hand and not anyone else's. that was enough for him. 

“krist.”

“huh?”

“my name's krist.”

at that, singto's eyes widened in panic and he scrambles for the death note in his coat. he hastily flipped it open and scribbled down something before looking up at krist with teary eyes. 

“what did you just do, singto?”

singto shook his head, not trusting his voice. 

“you wrote my name down, didn't you?” krist asked, disappointment filled his voice. maybe a small part of him did hope that singto wouldn't kill him, that he (dare he say) loves krist just as much he loves singto.

but apparently he was wrong.

or was he?

singto tossed the death note aside without a care and scrambled to pull krist into his arms, sobbing into the juncture of his neck.

“he hasn’t seen your face yet. don’t move. don’t move. don’t do anything. stay.”

krist was beyond confused. what the hell was going on. was he gonna die?

singto just held him tightly and cried. but the cries stop the moment they both heard a soft thud behind krist. they both spun around and saw a body sprawled on the floor a distance away from them, partially concealed behind empty boxes.

singto raced to the limp body and snatched the piece of paper held in the man's dying grip. written on the paper was the word: C H R I S H. ('thank god that damned prosecutor couldn't spell in english to save his own life. literally,' singto thought.)

singto heaved a loud sigh in relief, while krist just looked at him, eyebrows knitted in puzzlement.

"i-i didn't expect you to give me your true name," singto mumbled as he wiped away his tears.

"what?"

"i called you here partly because i didn't know if you wanted me captured o-or dead or whatever and also partly to show you that i'm genuine." singto sniffled as he went to pick up the death note.

"genuine in what?" 

singto dusted off the death note and stared at it for a long minute.

"giving it up. the death note, kira, the killings, all of it." 

"are you sure? is that possible?"

"made a bargain with ryuk. wasn't easy," singto said and they both watched in awe as the death note burst into flames and turned into ashes right in singto's hand.

"how do i know i can trust you?"

"you can trust me, because i swear to god, if i were to go back to that life, i know i'd lose you and trust me when i say, that's the last thing i want right now."

and that was all krist needed to hear before pulling singto in and kissing him square on the lips.

"it's so hard to imagine that we were once at each other's throats," singto joked as they pulled away from each other. krist chuckled, his adorable eye smile making an appearance, causing singto to coo at the sight.

"i'm glad those times were in the past. it is hilarious though," krist said and they both burst out laughing as they recounted memories of them chasing each other down.

"krist, i..." singto trailed off, not sure if krist was ready to hear it. singto was too afraid to admit his feelings, no matter how strong those feelings had become.

krist looked at singto and instantly knew what he wanted to say.

"i know. me too."

 

 

"oooh, humans are so interesting... the lengths they are willing to go, just for an emotion they call love," ryuk said to himself, before taking off and flying away.


End file.
